Brain Games
by Wolflover007
Summary: The fallout of Maura's head injury from 7X01.


Hey guys. This is the story of Maura's head injury after 7X01 and how she, Kent and Jane find out. **Fair Warning: the story wont make much sense** but I tried to make a more realistic version.

* * *

I was slammed into the wall. My vision got blurry. I saw Jane running after Alice. Damn that Alice. I would kill her without a second thought. I saw Nina and hobbled over to her… god my head hurt. I was able to help Kent secure Nina's arm and tried to lift her. I heard a high pitch ringing in her ears and screamed. The EMT's were able to help Nina and I denied help. I sat inside and rubbed her head.

"Maura...Kent said you suffered something..." I looked up to see Jane. She must have lost Alice.

"It's just a cut on the head." That wasn't a complete lie.

"The end of that sentence wasn't "Maura suffered a cut on the head." Now what happe-"

"A concussion. I have a possible concussion."

"Alright you're going to a hospital."

"I'm going. I'm going to check on Nina. I'm fine!" I was surprised by the amount of venom in my voice.

I had such a headache when I got home. I put ice on it and took some sleeping pills. Hopefully I'll sleep.

* * *

I woke up and my headache got better. I headed to the bathroom and washed my face. I went to get breakfast and sat down…

Half an hour later I looked down to see I hadn't eaten. I realize that I've been holding a spoon and staring into space for 30 minutes. I took some deep breaths and threw away the cereal. I drove to work…slowly.

I was able to focus somewhat at work. It helped that Kent was able to correct the screw ups I had. I asked him to go somewhere for lunch and to leave me alone. He thankfully did.

I sat in my office and cried. I said the wrong vein, I didn't remember to eat. I forgot that machine's name. I can't concentrate. Ugh...i hate this. I began panting and shaking. I began to panic. I tried to focus. I looked at my desk and focused on a photo. It was a photo of me and a younger Asian woman. She had black hair and wore glasses. I stared and stared at it. I began to calm but couldn't place her name. I relaxed and went to give them the results.

I walked up to the squad room and was able to give the results. I was happy that I began to speak but then the world blurred around me. I started seeing colors but kept talking. Then I saw bright flashes in front of my eyes….fuck….

"They're going to…Call an ambulance." I said scared. I knew what was coming.

"They're going to call an ambulance?"

I wanted to giggle at his question but fainted.

* * *

When I woke up I was in the E.R. I simply passed out and after getting a medical exam was released via AMA*. I did however schedule an appointment with a radiologist. I returned to work despite Jane's protests. Kent took care of me and drove me home.

At home I was actually able to eat this time. I laid down to sleep. I felt a crawling sensation. I scratched it and it came back. I looked down to see lady bugs crawling on me- hundreds of them. I screamed in fear for I have Coccinellidaephobia*. I jumped up and tried to scratch them off. When that didn't work I grabbed a knife and shook scared. I grabbed my pill bottle and took my meds. Thankfully after that they were gone. I put the knife back and fell asleep.

* * *

I needed to go my appointment without Jane knowing so I came up with a plan. Before work I called Cailin and asked her to bring me to the hospital around lunch time. I'd sneak out the back in her truck and leave my car here. Since there were no cameras it would work. She was confused and worried but agreed. I was grateful. Everyone went to lunch and I went to my appointment. She waited outside the room and drove me back as quickly as possible. She promised not to say anything. I thanked her before kissing her hair and going back to work. She returned to school.

That night I got a phone call.

"Dr. Isles." I said.

"Yes Dr. Isles this is Dr. Ortiz from Boston medical center. I'm calling to inform you of your results."

"Ah yes from the CT scan."

"Yes unfortunately you have a subdural hematoma."

I dropped the phone. My fears were confirmed. I hung up and cried.

* * *

Kent confronted me in the lab. He knew I called his colleague. I sighed and cried as he awkwardly held me. He rubbed my back till I calmed down.

"I have a subdural hematoma."

"Oh dear. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No…i..I can't go. I don't want Jane to know."

"Maura these don't get better on their own. You have hundreds of people through here every year who died from these."

"I know just…"

"Alright it's your choice. But if you don't get help you'll die."

"I know."

 _Maybe I want to._

* * *

That night I sent an email to Jane.

 _From: Dr. Maura Isles_

 _To: Jane Rizzoli_

 _Subject: …_

 _Subdural Hematoma._

… _._

 _From: Jane Rizzoli_

 _To: Dr. Maura Isles_

 _RE: …._

 _What's this?_

…

 _From: Dr. Maura Isles_

 _To: Jane Rizzoli_

 _RE:RE: …_

 _You're smart. Figure it out._

…

 _From Jane Rizzoli_

 _To: Dr. Maura Isles_

 _RE:RE: …_

 _Don't be a dick Maura._

…

 _From: Dr. Maura Isles_

 _To: Jane Rizzoli_

 _RE:RE: …_

 _Figure it out, Janie? You're bad at this. *giggles*_

…

 _From: Jane Rizzoli_

 _To: Dr. Maura Isles_

 _RE:RE: …_

 _THIS ISNT FUNNY OR A GAME! YOU NEVER GOT CHECKED AND YOU'RE SCARING ME!_

 _Do you have this?_

…

 _To: Jane Rizzoli_

 _From: Dr. Maura Isles_

 _RE:RE: …_

 _Yes the head injury caused a subdural hematoma. Nina's fine…..I'm not…..hehe..._

… _._

 _From: Jane Rizzoli_

 _To: Dr. Maura Isles_

 _RE:RE: …._

 _THIS IS SERIOUS! YOU NEED TO GO TO A HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!_

…

I shut my laptop. Well now Jane knows. I'll regret that in the morning. I stretch and giggle before falling asleep for the night. I don't know why I'm so happy. I fall asleep and prepare for the fight that will come in the morning.

FIN

* * *

 ***Subdermal Hematoma** \- A subdural hematoma occurs when a vein ruptures between your skull and your brain's surface. If you sustain a major brain injury, this area can fill with blood and cause life-threatening symptoms. This is called an acute subdural hematoma. It's the most dangerous type. About 50 to 90 percent of people who develop acute subdural hematomas die from the condition or its complications. Acute subdural hematomas commonly form because of a severe head injury.

*AMA ( **Against Medical Advice)** is a term used in health care institutions when a patient leaves a hospital against the advice of their doctor. While leaving before a medically specified endpoint may not promote the patient's health above their other values, there is widespread ethical and legal consensus that competent patients (or their authorized surrogates) are entitled to decline recommended treatment. Patients discharged AMA have an increased risk of hospital readmission, and potentially death.

* **Coccinellidaephobia-** A phobia of ladybugs.


End file.
